onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby 5
| image = | jname = ベビー5 | rname = Bebī Faibu | ename = Baby 5 | first = Chapter 682 | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Maid; Assassin | jva = | dfcolorscheme = DoflamingoColors | dfname = Buki Buki no Mi | dfename = Arms-Arms Fruit | dfmeaning = Weapon | dftype = Paramecia }} Baby 5 is a maid and assassin of the Donquixote Pirates. Appearance Baby 5 wears a classic maid outfit that reveals much of her legs, with her bra partly visible. She has been seen smoking a cigarette on multiple occasions. She also carries heavy weapons on her back, including a large rifle, an axe, and a sword. She has long, dark hair and wears dark colored heels. When she arrived at Punk Hazard, she also wore goggles around her eyes, which became partially filled with tears after she began to cry. Upon her arrival at Punk Hazard she was seen carrying new weapons on her back: a large flamethrower and a large gatling gun. Personality Baby 5 seems to be an incredibly emotional person, as she was seen crying and attacking Donquixote Doflamingo at the same time. Despite this, she is still very eager and willing to attack her enemy even in such an emotional state. She cannot say no to anything anyone asks of her, under the impression that she is needed whenever she is asked to do something. This is to the point where she will marry, help, lend money to anybody who asks or even buy weapons from someone despite having no use for them due to her ability already granting her all forms of weapons, while naively believing the salesman in that the owner of the weapons would be blessed with happiness. As a result, she has a debt of 98,000,000 and eight late fiancés. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Baby 5 is a member of the Donquixote Pirates, yet she has a grudge against her captain for killing eight of her previous boyfriends. She continuously tries to attack him with fatal blows because of this, albeit without success. However, Doflamingo does not consider it a rebellion, as he assigned her to go to Punk Hazard with Buffalo to assist Vergo right after she attacked him. Buffalo says that Doflamingo thinks of her as a younger sister, and that he is merely protecting her from her own "personality flaws". She refers to him as "Joker" rather than his true name or, as some other members refer to him, "young master" and refers to him derogatorily. Abilities and Powers As a member of a Shichibukai's crew, she has been shown to be a formidable fighter. She also appears to have a decent level of durability as shown when she is shot with a pistol, only to appear completely unharmed afterwards. She is also strong enough to carry several heavy weapons, that are bigger than herself, with her, and had great jumping abilities, as she jumped off of Buffalo in midair to allow him to rotate himself to blow away the lethal gas weapon, only to land back while carrying all those weapons. Devil Fruit Baby 5 has the power of the Buki Buki no Mi, allowing her to change her entire body into any kind of weapon she likes. According to the fruit description, all of her body is made of weapons. She can transform parts of her body into either blades or firearms, or her entire body into a giant sword or missile for her partner Buffalo to wield and launch, respectively. Weapons Alongside the versatile weapons she can produce from her own body, she also carries on her back what appears to be a Gatling gun and a large flamethrower, as well as a sword strapped to her thigh. She showed great skills in using the Gatling gun, having aimed at Franky Shogun from a distance, with the rounds causing quite some accumulative impact, despite the robot's durability blocking all of it. She bought these on a whim due to her personality flaw and the salesman sweet-talking her into it, despite the fact that, as noted by Buffalo, she's a weapon herself and doesn't really need them. History Past In the past, she had eight fiancés. Doflamingo killed all of them and destroyed every city they lived in. Punk Hazard Arc She was first seen in Dressrosa when Doflamingo was talking to Vergo. She seemed upset with Doflamingo and aimlessly tried to kill him, calling her captain a "lowlife bastard" while a crew member tried to calm her. She was stopped when another crew member shot her, and when trying to shoot Doflamingo once more, he used his powers to turn her gun back at her own head. Doflamingo then sent her to Punk Hazard to retrieve Caesar Clown. Off the coast of Punk Hazard, Baby 5 and Buffalo were heading to the island. Baby 5 vowed to kill Joker when she returns, along with the rest of the town for what he did to her fiancé. She goes on to say that this is the eighth time Doflamingo has killed the man she loved, destroying eight towns in the process. She wonders why he wants her to be miserable. Buffalo, the giant man she is riding on, says that it is Doflamingo's way of being protective, like a big brother. He went on to say that she needed to learn to say "no" more often. She then had a flashback to a sloppy-looking man giving her a flower, calling it love at first sight and asking her to marry him. Baby 5 tells Buffalo that no one can say no to a marriage proposal. Buffalo then told her that she gets attached too easily, citing the fact that she reads fifty different newspapers, is too quick to give out money, and is just as quick to spend it. He then asked her how much debt she has, and Baby 5 responded that she only owes 98,000,000 and told Buffalo to drop the issue. Buffalo then asked if she could lend him 2,000,000, which made her think that he needed her. Buffalo then told her that he wanted to go to the casino when they return, but Baby 5 then told him she would give him the money as soon as they finish the mission. As she says this, Punk Hazard appears below them. Baby 5 wondered if the gas would go away if she fired one of her weapons. Buffalo told her that he would take care of it, so Baby 5 jumped off of him. After she did so, he used his rotating abilities to act as a fan and dispel the gas. This uncovered the tanker ship, and the two decided to wait there for Monet, Caesar, and Vergo when all of a sudden, the tanker exploded. At first they thought it had blown up, but then they realized something had hit it. They were even more surprised when that something turned out to be Caesar Clown. Buffalo called Doflamingo to report it, and Doflamingo, while surprised at first, smiled. He then ordered Buffalo and Baby 5 to recover Caesar and return to Dressrosa immediately. Buffalo wondered about Monet and Vergo, but Baby 5 told him Joker must have his reasons. While going to collect Caesar, Baby 5 saw someone on the deck of the tanker, even though Buffalo thought that anyone surviving the gas was an impossibility. This person was Franky, using his Franky Shogun. defeated by Nami's attack.]] Baby 5 and Buffalo engage Franky in battle after he tried to shoot Buffalo down. Baby 5 mistook the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun for a Pacifista at first, but then remembered that Caesar has no interest in human weapons. While fighting Franky, she used her Missile Girl technique and caused a huge explosion. However, she reforms and walks away, asking how Franky liked the flames of her passion. However, Franky gets back up and continues fighting her. Using Baby 5 as a weapon, Buffalo manages to pierce the armor of the Franky Shogun, but Franky blows them away with a General Cannon. Buffalo and Baby 5 manage to get back up, but upon seeing Law, the Marines, and the Straw Hat Pirates approaching, they decide to grab Caesar and run. Nami, however, strikes them down with Lightning Breed Tempo before the pair are finished off by Usopp's Totsugeki Ryuseigun. Major Battles * Baby 5 vs. Donquixote Doflamingo. * Baby 5 and Buffalo vs. Franky. * Baby 5, Buffalo and Caesar Clown (while escaping from Punk Hazard) vs. Nami and Usopp. Trivia * Her Missile Girl form looks similar to Torpedo Girl, a character from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. References Site Navigation de:Baby 5 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:New World Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists